Down the well and back again?
by yakumo1crina
Summary: Kagome falls trough the well and ends up in Inuyasha's arms!What will happen when her chances of getting home are shattered and he gets stuck with her?Looking for another Shikon No Tama and running from the police so she doesn't get deported to Mexico.To
1. What movie to rent?

Disclaimer: As anyone else (except Rumiko Takahashi) I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter One – What movie to rent?

> > > >

"Oi, Inuyasha?", Miroku said when the hanyou answered his cell-phone ."You rented that movie yet?"

"I just got to the store. What movie are you in for tonight?"

"Oh, what about that porn I was telling you about, you know the one with…", the older teenager said before he was cut off.

"Hey! No porn! I'm never watching one with you near me again!"

"Fine", Miroku said with a sigh, "How about a Bruce Lee movie then? At least one of us will be happy!"

"You know me too well", Inuyahsa said with a smirk." I'll see you tonight then" he added before turning the phone off.

Inuyasha got out of his Mercedes and entered the rental store. "Hey!" he approached a shop assistant "I wanna rent a Bruce Lee DVD." The man just looked at him not understanding." I said I want to rent a movie! Are you deaf or something?" Inuyasha said impatiently. The dark skinned man continued looking at him confused. "What the fuck's the matter with you? Are you going to give me…" Inuyasha screamed anxiously before he was cut off by a voice.

"I'm sorry mister but he doesn't speak English. He's Mexican" the voice from behind him revealed. "But I can help you."

Inuyasha turned around regaining his calm. He now stood in front of a young man with long black hair which stood glued to his head.' Another weirdo' Inuyasha thought." Hi…" he said and looked down at the man's tag"…Naraku! I'd like to rent a Bruce Lee movie."

"Yes, we've got several on DVD. Which one are you interested in?" Naraku said.

"Whatever! I've seen them all anyways" he said with an annoyed voice.

"As you wish!". Naraku turned over towards the Mexican and told him something. The Mexican guy left towards the back of the store and in less than 3 minutes he was back holding a DVD box with Bruce Lee's face imprinted on it. He handed it to Inuyasha.

"Thanks!" Inuyahsa said a little bored and after paying he left the store towards his car.

'What is she doing here?' .Kikyou was standing near his car waiting. She was wearing a small white top and a red mini skirt. Her long perfectly straight black hair was running loose on her shoulders. She looked stunning! Inuyasha didn't look so impressed. 'Nice legs! To bad they go which such a terrible personality.'

He smiled in himself. He could have had that woman. Why hadn't he? Oh yeah, her personality. He always forgot that when he looked at her. Fortunately she always reminded him.

"Inuyasha darling" Kikyou said with a sexy voice "why didn't you call me?" She leaned towards him stroking his long silver hair.

Inuyasha stepped back running from her touch. "I told you we are not meant to be together" he said his voice like hers" we have different personalities. We don't match!"

"But we like kissing each other!" she said leaning closer to him. Inuyasha took another step back.

"That's not enough Kikyou. I thought I already explained that" he said annoyed by their cat and mouse game. 'Why can't she understand it's over? And how the hell does she always bump into me everywhere I go?'

"Fine!" Kikyou said faking an annoyed look but her lips still curled into a sly smile. "I'm going to let you think at this a little longer" she said leaning closer to him their noses almost touching. Inuyasha was too stunned by the determined look in her eyes to take another step back and their gazes locked. "I am taking you back Inuyasha no matter how much I have to wait. Sooner or later you are going to be mine!" She leaned even closer and she kissed him. When they parted their lips from what was a brief encounter she smiled at him and left.

'The wench is insistent! I think I got myself a stalker!' he thought with a smile while inserting the keys in the ignition.

> > > >

"Kagome hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Mama called from the kitchen.

"Five more minutes Mama…" Kagome mumbled in her sleep. She heard steps approaching her bedroom door. The door opened and someone tiptoed in .It was probably just Mama. When she got near the bed she leaned close to her ear.

"KAGOME! MAMA SAYS TO WAKE UP!" Souta yelled in her year. Kagome jerked out of her sleep and went straight up to her feet. In front of her stood a laughing dead little brother.

"Why you …" she mumbled angry going for his neck but Souta was to fast for his still sleepy older sister and left the room running and screaming " Mama! Kagome wants to kill me!"

Kagome sighed. 'What a day this is going to be!'. She took some clothes from her dresser and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Half an hour later she was in front of the shrine." Souta, let's go! We'll be late for school!".

"Kagome!", Souta called from the front of the well house whit a bowl of cat food in his hand.

"Is that for Buyo?" Kagome asked. "Where is he?"

"I think he's in there "Souta said swallowing and pointing towards the well.

"Go and get him and hurry up or we'll be late!" she said looking at her wrist watch.

"I'm scared Kagome" Souta said swallowing again.

"Scared of what? The well? What are you a man or a mouse?" she said trying to give him courage.

"I'm a mouse…" Souta answered in a low tone so that only she could hear him.

Kagome sighed giving up. "I'll go. Wait out here". She entered the well house and started shaking. 'Maybe Souta is right to be scared. This place gives me the creeps!"

A sound was heard from the bottom of the well." Buyo, come out of there!" she called to the cat that was probably down there.' Maybe he's stuck. I should go get him'. She placed a foot on the first stair of the ladder that lead down to the bottom of the well, then the other foot on the second stair and so on until she was on the bottom.

> > > >

Where's the DVD?" Miroku asked his friend while looking trough the stuff pilled up on the living room table. "Wait, I found it." '_Shikon no Tama_' he read on the cover of the DVD 'Never heard of it'. "What are you doing in there?" Miroku asked eyeing the kitchen's open door.

"I'm making some ramen. Want some?" Inuyasha asked sticking his head out of the kitchen. Miroku shook his head. "Then start the movie with out me. I'll be with you in a sec." and he went back into the kitchen.

"So that Kikyou is stalking you?" Miroku asked mockingly while opening the DVD case.

"Yeah! She is! How come she always shows up everywhere I go?" Inuyasha called from the kitchen. "And lose that tone or I'll smack you in the head."

"Sorry!" Miroku apologized smirking and pushing the play button on the remote control. "OH! What's that? So you got porn after all!" Miroku said in a satisfied voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked incredulously coming out of the kitchen. "What the hell is that?" It was the behind of a school girl descending a ladder, and the girl looked a lot like… "Kikyou? What DVD is this? " he asked his eyes on the TV screen 'That girl has a fine ass!' he thought before being interrupted by Miroku.

"There was something written on the DVD. I think it was SHIKON NO TAMA or something like that."

"Aha, are you sure you didn't switch the DVD you perverted freak?" he said approaching the stop button of the TV with his finger when he suddenly found himself thrown to the ground by an unexpected weight.

"OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miroku screamed looking at the girl that was thrown out of the TV and that now pinned Inuyasha to the ground. His gaze shifted quickly towards the TV "Are there any more girls in there?"


	2. Shattered

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

(A/N: I got a review for the first chapter of the very first fanfic I started writing ever! I'm so happy! Thank you! Hope this doesn't disappoint you.)

Chapter Two – Shattered

> > > > >

Kagome was dizzy. What had happened to her? The last thing she knew she was descending the ladder in the well to get Buyo when this black hole thing appeared from nowhere and sucked her in, spinning her like she was some clothing in a washing machine, giving her the nausea of her life. She fainted.

> > > > >

Miroku approached the TV and touched the screen. It was as solid as ever. He gave it a knock.

"I don't think anyone's home" Inuyasha said sarcastically while he pushed the girl off of him. "What's wrong with her? I never thought the bitch would do something like this." Inuyasha talked while rising to his feet.

"What?" Miroku turned his scrutinizing stare from the TV screen towards him "You think this is Kikyou? No my friend, this can't be her. Can Kikyou walk through TV's? Is she a witch?" Miroku said disbelievingly.

"No she can't walk through TV's but she would find a way just so she could piss me off. And besides if she's not Kikyou then who is she?" Inuyasha pointed at the girl who continued to sleep on the floor.

Miroku looked pensive. "She's here either to kill you in the most violent way possible because her mother threw her in a well…" Miroku revealed until he was cut off by a very annoyed hanyou.

"Will you just shut up? Those things happen in movies not in real life. "

"Yes, I guess you're right. And she is to pretty to be a serial criminal so I guess she's here to be my sex slave." Miroku said rubbing his hands together looking very satisfied.

"Is that all you think about Miroku? Wait a minute, YOUR sex slave? I think this is my house so if she is anyone's slave then that person is me." Inuyasha countered his friend.

"But I live here too!" Miroku pleaded.

"You are my tenant!" Inuyasha remembered him.

"Is that all I am to you, a tenant? I thought we were friends." Miroku said with a hurt voice removing imaginary tears with the top of his finger from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't play that game with me Miroku", Inuyasha said smirking, "My name isn't Sango."

"I give up Inuyasha! If you want her that bad you can have her" Miroku turned his back at him watching him closely from the corner of his eye.

"Who said I wanted her? Who would want to have anything to do with a stupid bimbo…Ouch!" Inuyasha screamed when a book hit his head. "What the hell Miroku?"

"Don't look at me…" Miroku said smiling widely pointing behind him.

Inuyasha turned around. Kikyou's look-alike was standing on her feet with a book in her right hand and the other hand reaching for another from the bookcase against the wall. She looked confused and offended, mostly offended.

"You!" Inuyasha breathed.

"How dare you call me that you jerk?" Kagome screamed throwing another book at him and reaching for another.

"Don't touch my books stupid!" Inuyasha said stretching in her direction to stop her.

"Don't come near me or I'll kill you!" Kagome threatened throwing another book at him. He stopped and smirked at her.

"With a book? Don't make me laugh bimbo!" Inuyasha said laughing while pacing in her direction.

"I warned you!" Kagome said reaching for the first thing that came to hand: the DVD-player. She grabbed it pulling it out of its socket and rising it menacingly above her head.

"This is getting interesting!" Miroku said enjoying the show.

"Do you want some popcorn Miroku?" Inuyasha asked angrily then turned back to the Kagome. "You put that down bitch!"

That was it! Kagome couldn't stand that foulmouthed boy any longer; she had to teach him a lesson." You want me to put this down? I'll put it down then!" and with that she flumped the DVD-player. The moment it hit the ground it made a loud shattering sound; the DVD inside it must have broken. "Oops!" Kagome said smiling innocently.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes! The girl was mocking him! He was going to get revenge. He stretched his fingers revealing his deadly claws. "You are so going to get it!" he threatened leaping towards her. Kagome swallowed. 'I'm dead!' she thought and closed her eyes. Maybe now was time for Miroku to intervene.

"Calm down kids!" Miroku said placing himself between them. Inuyasha had it difficult stopping almost hitting him full force.

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha gasped "Do you want to die?"

"You were going to attack her, was I supposed to stay and watch? I could never abandon a lady in danger " Miroku confessed smiling widely towards Kagome. She blushed a soft pink spreading across her checks.

"Now let's all calm down and talk. We have to figure out what just happened." Miroku said inviting them to sit down on the couch.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha mumbled sitting down.

Kagome thought of doing the same. Finally things were going to get cleared. The first thing she heard when she woke up from her short slumber was that white haired boy offending her. That made her mad. All she could think of was how to make him sorry. Now she could sort out other pressing matters like the one about her being here. 'Wait a minute?' she froze' Where am I? Wasn't I just home?' She threw them a horrified look.' I've been kidnapped!' realization struck her.

> > > > >


	3. Sleeping arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3 – Sleeping arrangements

Kagome's eyes widened as realization dawned her. She could feel her heart beating faster. She was afraid. All the anger she had felt earlier disappeared and this new feeling took hold of her.

Her scent and Inuyasha sensed the change. He was slightly confused. Just a few seconds ago she had been yelling and destroying his possessions and now she was afraid. He saw her mouth open to scream so he jumped forward and shut it with his right hand grabbing her arms with the other and pushing her face down on the couch.

"Call Sango!" He ordered his older friend.

It was well past midnight when Sango's cell-phone began to ring. She turned on to the other side to reach the end table where her phone danced vibrating. Sango looked at the screen and when she saw who was calling she rejected it and put it back from where she took it. She went back to sleep. Just minutes later it began to ring again. She reached for it again. This time it was someone else. As long as it wasn't Miroku she could answer.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Sango mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Sango! Thank god you answered!" Sango was now very awake. The voice at the other end of the line wasn't Inuyasha's but Miroku's, the one person she didn't want to speak to. "Why didn't you answer to me before" he continued ranting in Sango's ear until another voice intervened.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed so that she could hear him "Stop ranting and tell her to come already!"

"Miroku, what's going on?" Sango was afraid to ask.

"We need you to help us. This chick came out of the TV and she thinks we kidnapped her…" Miroku didn't finish because he was cut of by a very angry Sango.

"You kidnapped a girl?" Sango screamed to the phone. A bump was heard on her wall accompanied by a man's voice" Sango keep it down!" her father complained." O.K. dad!" Sango responded before returning to her phone.

"Are you two out of your minds?" she said in a lower voice than before.

"But that's what she thinks! Please come talk to her Sango!" he pleaded.

"What happened?" she was now very confused.

"We'll tell you when you get here! Please hurry!" Miroku said with a pleading voice.

"O.K but you'll have to come and pick me up." Miroku agreed and she closed her phone. Fifteen minutes later she was in the street waiting for him.

Inuyasha had one hand on Kagome's mouth and the other was keeping her glued to the couch. Small tears began to form in the corners of her eyes then she began to sob swallowing from time to time. The scent of salt water reached his nose. He looked desperately at the girl; he just couldn't stand women cry.

"Please don't cry" his shaky voice made her stop sobbing. She looked up at him and saw his concerned eyes. 'Why does he care?' she wondered. If he and the man that left had kidnapped her then he shouldn't have cared. 'Maybe I'm wrong'.

"Wmmhmm" she mumbled.

"What?" Kagome threw him an annoyed look and gestured to his hand. He hesitated but then caught her scent changing again. She wasn't afraid anymore. It was now that he realized how pretty she smelled 'Lavender' he thought inhaling deeply. He mentally slapped himself 'What am I doing?' he removed both of his hands from the girl and stepped back. She rose to a sitting position on the couch wiping her tears with her hands.

"Why do you care?" she asked not looking at him.

"What? About the crying? I hate to see women cry" he said bluntly.

"Oh!" was she disappointed? She looked at him and saw his years.

"What are those" she inquired standing and taking a step towards him.

"What?" Inuyasha fallowed her with his eyes as she approached his cute dog ears. "What are you doing?" he asked putting his hands on his hips looking very annoyed as Kagome started to rub his years. He would have liked to take the girl and throw her out the window for this but reconsidered; at least she wasn't crying.

It was like that that Sango found them.

"What is Kikyou doing here?" Kagome retracted her hands when she heard the foreign voice, blushing a light shade of pink. Inuyasha also blushed.

"You finally came!" he snorted.

"Inuyasha, are you blushing?" Miroku mocked.

"Keh!" was all he could say.

Sango asked what happened being very careful with the details. She was beginning to understand what might have happened but kept her thoughts to herself. She then asked Kagome:

"So where do you live?"

Kagome opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. She closed it and opened it again. A tear appeared and rolled on her check. "I can't remember" she said leaning in Sango's arms. She began crying again.

"This is just great!" Inuyasha complained. "Crying will surely help you remember."

"Will you just leave me in peace? I didn't ask for this to happen!" she argued back.

"Calm down kids!" Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Miroku is right. There's no helping if you fight. The best we can do tonight is getting some sleep. " Sango added.

"Kagome" Miroku caught her attention"You must be tired. Let me show you to my room". Sago's hand met his check with a loud slap leaving behind a red imprint. She then turned to Inuyasha.

"It's better if you give her your room." Inuyasha wanted to protest but rethought the matter, he couldn't leave her in Miroku's room, that leech couldn't have held his hands to himself; on the couch she was still in the leech's reach. In his room she would be safe. Wait a minute, why did he care? He would have to think at that latter. He finally nodded.

"O.K. then! I'll come back tomorrow with some clothes for Kagome and we'll try to solve this. Come Miroku, take me home" she said standing up.

"Yes sir!" he smiled doing the same.

Sango approached Kagome and told her not to worry. They hugged. Miroku leaned to hug Kagome to but was sent aback by one of Sango's slaps.

They finally left. Kagome looked at Inuyasha waiting. He led her towards his room.

"You sleep here." he showed her the bed." If Miroku tries anything just scream" She nodded.

"Thank you!" he heard her voice while closing the door.


End file.
